PriPara Nurse Peace Coord
'|プリパラナースやすらぎの}} is a Cool-type coord from the brand Holic Trick that has been first worn by Sophie Hojo in Episode 67. This coord has been first seen in the anime in the opening Bright Fantasy and was worn by Sophie. It and PriPara Nurse Prayer Coord are similar to PriPara Nurse Healing Coord. User Appearance Top A split tank-top with a thick white line seperating the colors. One side is lilac and the other is pale indigo. On top of it is a reversed color, matching vest with two white lines on it. The left side is pale indigo with powder-blue tulle, while the right is lilac and white striped with four, large powder-blue buttons. The collar is white with a single line of powder-blue on top of a pale indigo line. Around the neck is a silver and lilac stethescope. The collar itself is pale indigo with powder-blue buttons and ruffles. On the back are white chibi angel wings. Comes with puffy lilac sleeves with white tulle beneath the pale indigo cuff. On top of the right sleeve is a white cuff with two lines of pale indigo around the bottom, while the left has a powder blue, pale indigo, and white nurse band. A single chibi wing is attached to each cuff. Bottoms A three layer skirt sewn together on a white waist band with a lilac and white heart-shaped pouch sewn to it. The front depicts a pale indigo and white heart with small powder-blue wings attached to it. The first and second layers are tutu with two white lines on them; one horizontal and one veritcal. Both have glitter applied, with the top right lilac and the top left pale indigo. The second layer has the colors reversed. The last layer of skirt is a striping of powder-blue and white with a heart and dot border design. Shoes Lilac pumps lined in white with a gold and pale indigo heart sewn to the toe with a pair of angel wings. Wrapping around the lower leg is a white ribbon, with a needle strapped to the right leg with indigo liquid in it. A small blue and white striped ribbon is wrapped around the top of the needle. Comes with powder-blue stockings depicting white, blue, pale blue, and purple pills all over it. The cuff is a ruffled powder-blue and white stripe. Accessory A white nurse brim with a row of lilac hearts lined by two, pale indigo lines. In the center is a pale indigo and white heart lined in gold. On the left side is a single, small wing. Lilac lace lines the top of the hat. Game is a Super Rare cool-type coord from the brand Holic Trick. It first appeared in the 2015 4th Live Collection. Gallery Official Coord Arcade Arcade Peace.png Official coords 5.png Nurse and Police.png Nurse Team1.png 2016-09-18 21.04.33.png IMG 20170917 165130~01~01.jpg Anime Screenshots 螢幕快照 2015-10-19 下午05.42.04.png Sophie.png 1446197273_2_4_ad92cc828c3d091cf7e042c4b34a8040.jpg 1446197273_2_13_53a864640cec0f6acbac111824e8daf9.jpg 1446197273_2_7_69a2501dbc6164f2e7aeec0f9abde455.jpg 12273741 986485141397795 856111106072698318 o.jpg CSzBlicUAAAs6X0.jpg CSzD-6WUEAAFHyz.jpg Bright Fantasy 37.jpg Bright Fantasy 36.jpg Bright Fantasy 35.jpg Pripara72-57.jpg Pripara72-47.jpg Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Holic Trick Category:Sophie Coord Category:2015 4th Live Collection Category:Anime Coord Category:Super Rare Coord